


A whole watermelon

by Dragonfeathers



Category: Slayers (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, F/M, Getting Together, Kink trash with a side of feelings, Sex, Stuffing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 21:03:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12661365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonfeathers/pseuds/Dragonfeathers
Summary: !!! Read the TAGS THIS IS KINKY SMUT!!!Lina wants to show off at the pub, and it gets a little out of hand...





	A whole watermelon

**Author's Note:**

> Kink trash, run now whilst you still can, or else enjoy!
> 
> Inspired by this pic http://fav.me/dbh5ugk
> 
> I wanted to write and see how Lina got herself in that position <3

Lina couldn't remember which of the men had bet that she couldn't eat an entire watermelon, but she was starting to regret it. 

\---

They had been feasting in a tavern after a successful quest- although to be honest, for Lina, any occasion was an occasion to feast, and Lina had been enjoying herself as usual. She'd had a few drinks, but she hadn't thought that they'd hit her that hard, only enough to make her a bit tipsy and flirty, and extra hungry of course. 

One man she'd been talking to had especially seemed to like her appetite, egging her on and teasing her when her top started to ride up and show off her bloated belly. 

She blushed a little, but tried to brush it off, slapping her belly and bragging about how she might not be able to drink too much, but she sure could e a t any of the men there under the table. (She liked it when she was a bit bloated, the heightened sensation of fullness in her stomach made her heart beat faster and her whole body feel warm, and she was damned if she was going to miss out on a nice fat wank later just because some guys thought that they could tease her. )

To this end, she ordered a pint of milk from the barman, who shook his head, but went out to the pantry to fetch some for her. A little crowd had gathered around her, and they roared with delight as she chugged back the drink and banged the glass down on the bar, massaging her belly. A laughing woman bought her a pint of beer, which she hesitated at but then shrugged and started to gulp it down. The liquid sat heavy in her belly, and she had to stifle a burp as the liquid and food sloshed about in her swollen gut. 

She sat back and tried to pull her top down, but another drink was set in front of her. Her belly was sore now, but in a good way, and although she protested the drink, it didn't take much convincing for her to pick it back up again and add it to her weighty gut. 

"You've really outdone yourself, miss Lina." Giggled Amelia from across the table where she was slumped down next to Zelgadiss, having already sated herself. Lina smirked as she saw Zel surreptitiously watching as Amelia loosened her leggings and let her small gut sag forward. Or he might have just been looking at her tits, Lina chided herself. Amelia was ridiculously well endowed for someone so short and not everyone was as obsessed with bellies as she was. 

Speaking of which- a barmaid set down a steaming plate of meat pie in front of her. Lina protested weakly.

"You shouldn't waste it Lina!" Amelia laughed. "That would be unjust!" 

"True." Some cheers erupted around her as she grabbed the fork and started in on the pie, groaning a little to herself as the flavours ran down her throat. The pastry was stodgy, but quite easy on the stomach since it soaked up some of the liquid sloshing around in there, and she was feeling pleasantly tingly as she finished the pie. Very pleasantly tingly- her nipples had hardened up so much you could see them through her top, and her knickers were wet from her arousal, but she couldn't bring herself to care, hugging her belly and leaning back with a sigh, chatting to the people in the bar, since the conversation had moved on from her stomach while she was eating. 

She held her belly in her hands, which by now was straining against her top. She shifted about a bit and rubbed her thighs together, but then someone leant down and whispered in her ear. "Enjoying yourself?"

Lina was feeling too bloated and lazy to turn around and talk properly to the man. "Yeah, or else I wouldn't be doing it." She said, gazing off into the distance. Across the table, Zel and Amelia were talking intently, so they didn't notice as the man leaned in and rubbed her belly under the table, pressing in and feeling the give. He groaned and Lina felt a zing of pleasure and pride that she was turning him on. He massaged it a bit longer, before suddenly pulling away, leaving her feeling horny and disappointed. She tried to focus on the conversation, but every time she moved the fabric of her top rubbed against her nipples and belly and suddenly that wank didn't seem so good anymore now that there had been someone willing to fuck her. 

And then two halves of a watermelon were placed in front of her, followed by a spoon. The hands at her belly returned, giving her a quick squeeze, before someone yelled "oh my gods she's gonna eat all that!" And the crowds returned to her table, making the mystery man pull away. 

Lina grinned shakily and grabbed the spoon. "You bet I am!" She said, and then dove in. 

\---

The watermelon was cool and refreshing after the salty food and beer, and at first it was nice to feel the cool fruit settle in her tummy. She pulled the waistband of her leggings down under the bloated dome, and she felt much better as it sagged downwards a bit. But she was starting to slow a quarter of the way through the melon. It was bigger than she had thought, and by now she was starting to reach her limit, both for the sake of her stomach and her clothes. 

At the end of her first half, she put her spoon down and shook her head. "I can't do it, guys. I'm stuffed to the brim." She sat back and displayed her belly- it was cut into two rolls by the hem of her shirt at her belly button, and almost reached her knees by now. She felt gloriously huge, past the point of pain by now and into the realm where every sensation made her legs shake and sweat start to bead on her brow. People made dissappointed noises, but (as she had been secretly hoping) a few people yelled for her to carry on. She made a show of blushing and toying with the first spoonful of the second half of the watermelon, before a familiar voice cut through the chatter and she cringed. 

"Lina, what have you done?"

Gourry came across the bar with a strange look on his face. He'd been pretty beaten up in their fight earlier, and had left to go take a bath and clean up his grazes. Now he stood, sans armour and with his long blonde hair tied up in a bun, across the bar. He crossed his arms. "I leave you alone for half an hour, Lina, honestly! You're gonna make yourself sick." 

"I'm okay~" Lina slurred, gulping down another spoonfull of melon and taking a swig of some beer the mystery man had passed her. 

Gourry glared at Amelia and Zel. "You guys were supposed to be watching her. You know she can't hold her drink." 

Zel shrugged with a knowing smile. "We thought you'd like it." Gourry glared at him, and the man behind her put his hands back on her shoulders. 

Lina glared at Gourry, batting the man's hands away and grabbing for a bigger spoon. "Stop acting like I'm a little kid, Gourry!" She said, digging back into the fruit. "I'll eat whatever I want!" 

"You're drunk." Gourry sat down in a chair with a huff and Lina flipped him off with her free hand as she increased her speed. She could feel her belly straining at the hem of her top as it grew, the burning line of pressure getting tighter and tighter until -

It tore with a ripping noise as she brought the watermelon up to her mouth and chugged down the remaining juice. She sat back and stared, unable to believe that the swollen arc of her gut belonged to her. It sat like a boulder in her lap, and she massaged it gently, feeling how tight it was. She couldn't believe that she'd eaten so much she'd torn her shirt- it didn't seem humanly possible. Thankfully, her small breasts were still covered, but she still felt a bit indecent and ashamed as she stood up to go back to her room, burping as her belly sloshed. But the man behind her pushed her shoulders and forced her back into the chair with a thump. 

"Oh no, you're not done yet."

"I really think I am." Said Lina flatly. The man didn't listen, instead leaning around her and putting the glass of beer to her lips. She pursed them shut and shook her head. 

"Come on~" he purred, cupping one of her small breasts. "You've got to drink up, or these will never grow." 

"Fuck off-" Lina choked as he tipped the glass and tried to pour it into her mouth whilst she was talking. She spluttered and spat it out, drenching her front in beer. 

"What the hell?!" Gourry stood up and grabbed the guy's arm. "She's had enough- leave her alone!" 

Lina stood up with a hand cradling her gut, trying to muster the energy for an argument. 

"Shut up, you blonde twat. I'm the one who paid for all the drinks to fatten her up, I've got dibs."

"Dibs?!"

"Dibs?!" Lina saw red and spun around, the pain in her bouncing gut not registering as she brought an elbow to the guy's nose and kicked him in the groin. "NOBODY HAS DIBS ON LINA INVERSE!" She stood over him, chanting the words for the dragon slave as he tried to crawl away. 

"Cool it, Lina, that's too much."  
Gourry batted her arms away as the man fled and Lina let the spell go, the pain in her stomach catching up to her. She doubled over and Gourry put his arm around her shoulders. "Let's get you up to bed."

Lina leant heavily on him as they went up the stairs to their rooms, massaging her tummy. Her embarrassment had faded a little, and now she mostly felt proud. Her gut looked like she'd swallowed the watermelon whole, and combined with the fact that the beer had made her top stick to every contour of her hard nipples, she felt debauched as she mumbled. "I'm so round." 

She didn't notice Gourry's breathing get heavier, only caring about the tight heat in her gut and his warm arm around her, until he was tucking her into bed and she floundered about in confusion. 

He ruffled her hair fondly and kissed her on the forehead. "Get some sleep, you." 

The warmth of the covers soothed her belly, and she felt the effects of the alcohol kick in as her eyelids dropped. Maybe a nap would be nice... she thought as the door closed. 

\---

She was woken up by discomfort turning to sharp pain in her gut. Feeling a lot more lucid, she sat up and looked down, shaking her head as she remembered what she had done. At least she wasn't feeling sick- she hated being sick from the point of view of wasting food as much as anything else. Well, none of this food would go to waste, she thought, smoothing a hand over her tummy proudly. Even though it hurt, it was so hot how fat she'd gotten.

"Oh, you're awake." Lina blushed and pulled the covers back over her gut as she realised she wasn't alone. Gourry sat in a chair by the window, looking out at the stars. 

"What are you doing here?" 

A loud squeak of mattress springs from next door, followed by Amelia giggling answered her. 

"Zel kicked me out of our room, so I came in here to mend your cape that got torn." He held up his sewing. "I hope you don't mind I was in here whilst you were asleep."

Lina blushed. She couldn't remember exactly, but she had the feeling that she had been having a rather erotic dream, probably starring her favourite wank material, currently sitting stage left in a chair by the window. She knew that he probably didn't think of her that way (especially now with a gut like a balloon,) but... he was just so tall, and those biceps, and that tight arse, and his big, calloused hands and sleepy eyes... 

An image flashed into her mind and she gulped at the memory of Gourry in her dream bending her in half and ploughing in to her. Gods she was glad she didn't talk in her sleep. 

"I don't mind." Lina went to turn on her side but gasped as the movement sent pain flaring inside her gut, making her hunch over it.

"Are you okay?" 

Lina tried to get back to a comfortable position, but failed. "No." She admitted through clenched teeth. 

"Do you need anything? Like some water or something?"

"No thanks." She said, kneading at a knot of pressure in her gut and then yelping as it simply moved itself painfully along inside her. She sat there in a ball, panting, until the pain faded to a dull ache.

"Are you in pain?" 

"As long as I stay like this I'm not."

He sighed and stood up. "Sit back and let me help."

Blushing, Lina leant back against the pillows and parted her legs to let him kneel in between them. He was staring at her belly intensely, and she blushed and looked away as he first brought his hands (so big, so warm and so pleasantly rough) to her and it made her groan. She hadn't dared to think she'd ever get this- Gourry patiently running his hands over every inch of her skin before digging his thumbs in to a sore spot, making her gasp as the pain started to melt away.

As he kneaded at her, Lina tried not to wriggle about as she felt her pussy get wet again and remind her that she hadn't had that wank she was planning on earlier. Her nipples hardened too under the remains of her top, and she hoped he didn't notice. 

Soon she was practically purring as he dipped his thumb into her belly button and pulled at its shallow edge, making her full on moan as the motion sent heat through all of her distended flesh. She clapped her hand over her mouth and he drew his hand back as if stung, before shaking his head and saying, with his eyes shut, "I- I should go."

"No, don't-" 

He stood up and Lina gasped as she saw the bulge in his trousers and realised he'd got hard.

"See you, Lina" blushing tomato red, he made a dash for the door before Lina grabbed his wrist.

"You... like this?" She said slowly.

"Yeah." He sighed. "Sorry. I really was only trying to help- I just- you're so..." he swallowed and start again. "I got carried away and I'm truly sorry." 

"Gourry, you don't need to be sorry. You really helped me." 

He shrugged sheepishly. "I feel like I was taking advantage." 

"I felt like I was taking advantage." Lina admitted. "Your hands on me felt so good." 

He gulped. "I'm really sorry." 

She huffed. "Do I have to spell everything out for you? It. Was. Good." She got out of bed and shimmied out of her top, her breasts jiggling a bit. "Let's carry it on?" She said, as she undid her leggings with a wink and dropped her knickers to the floor. (she was so glad she had tried that hair- removal spell) He gingerly put his hands on her belly. "That's better." Lina said, lying back on the bed and pulling him down on top of her. "Now lets get to it." 

He blinked at her, slowly grinding his crotch against her with a disbelieving expression. 

"Oh, for goodness' sake!" Lina pulled his shirt over his head and then pulled him in for a kiss. As their bare chests met he groaned and seemed to catch up, grabbing her breasts and grinding harder. She gasped as he found her nipples and rolled them in his fingers before sucking one into his mouth and flicking over it with his tongue. She couldn't hold back her loud moan of pleasure, fisting her hands in his soft hair and pulling on it as he moved on to the other breast and started back on her belly with his hands. She ran her hands down his neck, tracing her nails lightly over his heated flesh and bucked her hips up to meet him, wanting more already. 

He gasped for air as she scratched at his back and wrapped her legs around his waist. "Lina, I'm not gonna last." He moaned, arching his back as she went for his nipples with her mouth. 

"Aren't warriors supposed to have a bit more stamina than that?" She teased, helping him with his belt and then arching her back as he stood up to pull off his trousers and pants. She licked her lips as his cock sprang free, and reached between her legs and stroked her throbbing clit gently. 

"Lina, you ate a whole watermelon." He knelt in front of her as she grinned and petted her belly.

"Not just a watermelon." 

"Oh yeah?" He said in a ragged voice. "What else?" He pushed her hand away from her nethers and replaced it with his own, stroking over her folds and just barely breaching her entrance. 

She moaned and squirmed, the heat and weight of her stomach making it difficult to move. "I had... three helpings of dinner."

"Yes?" She was rewarded with a harder press against her and she twitched as his index finger nearly slipped in. 

"And some meat pie, and a pint of milk, and some beer..."

"How much beer?" She whined as he took his hand away and started to lick his fingers. 

"I don't remember how much..." she wriggled and edged towards him, eyeing his cock. 

"Tell me how many." He smoothed his free hand over her swollen belly and she shuddered. 

"Four." She said, and he brought his wet fingers to her entrance and slid one in. She put her hand over her mouth and tried to stifle the noises she made as he stretched her out, adding a second and third finger quickly when he found that she was already loose and dripping. He pressed up inside her, crooking his fingers and listening intently to her wails as he tried to figure out what she liked best. ( all of it- she couldn't believe they were actually doing this- that he liked her even with her tiny breasts and weird kinks and-) she all but screamed as he pulled his fingers out, catching on her entrance and pulling it slightly.

He was leaking pre as he lined up his cock at her entrance, before pausing and staring into her eyes. "Do you have any idea how long I've wanted to do this?" He said in a low voice. 

"Probably about as long as I have." Lina said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders and craning her neck back as he thrust into her slowly. As he bottomed out he groaned and his eyes became glassy, his hips stilling for a minute as Lina writhed underneath him. 

After she caught her breath, Lina patted Gourry on the shoulder, and he started to gently move his hips with a moan. "You feel so goood, Lina." 

Lina whined in reply and squeezed around him. "Not hard enough." She whined, and brought a hand to her stomach and one to her throbbing clit, pressing hard on both. 

"Greedy girl." 

"You know it." She said, and then gasped as he leaned onto her and started to thrust harder, getting deeper in her and putting pressure on her stomach that sent waves of pleasure-pain up through her that had her screaming as she came. 

She held limply to his arms as he fucked her through it, until he came too, inside her, arching back with a roar like he was charging into battle. 

He pulled out and collapsed next to her, lying on his side and panting.

She stroked her belly lazily and he joined in, making her groan and cuddle in to him. "Why haven't we been doing this every day since we met?"

He smacked her on the arm. "Because you were fifteen, you dolt." 

She sighed. "I've been ready for a long time now. I just..." 

"Me too. I was so scared of losing you, I didn't even think of what it would be like to have you." 

"You can have me any time you want." Lina was starting to fall asleep despite the sticky mess between her legs, and Gourry pulled the covers over them and blew out the candle as she drifted off, her belly gurgling contentedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please leave me a comment and tell me what’s your favourite kink :) I’ve been posting my backlog and I’m looking for ideas to write some new things :3


End file.
